Sharpay Evans can fake a smile
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: He has always turned to her for help and advice, and every time she's there for him. With a fake smile. Troypay oneshot


Sharpay Evans sure can fake a smile!

--

I was sitting in the same place I had been for the last couple of hours. I was searching the web for details, anything that could be helpful to me. nothing. I found nothing. I guess the internet has everything except how love acually feels. How could I, Sharpay Evans, be in love? None the less with Troy Bolton. We had been friends for a while now. We had a strange relationship. At first he hated me, then he liked me as a friend, then I was the person he could always talk to, then I became his best friend. Truthfully I hated it. I hated being the one to hear all of his little problems. The one to always try to make him feel better. Which I always did, but I always did it with a fake smile on my face. He never saw that it was fake though, that really just made me mad.

Whenever I had a problem he would be the knight and shining armor and try to save the day, but most of the time it didn't work. Because most of the time, it was about him. Usually she would just put on another fake smile and let him think he's fixed everything. Then I would go talk to Ryan. He really was the only one who could help me. No matter how much Troy wanted to be that person, he just wasn't. I think that hurt him more than it did me.

I looked back at the dark room I'd been in since I'd gotten home from shopping with Gabriella, which just gave her more time to practice her fake smile. Though she didn't need it. She was another one of my problems. She loved Troy, but too stupid to see that she was acually just telling herself she loved him when she was really in love with Ryan. That just pissed her off, because 1- She was using and lieing to Troy. No matter Troy would hurt her (never knowing he even did), he didn't deserve that. 2- She was usually the cause of many of Troy's problems. Whenever they would have a fight, Troy would get upset and Sharpay would comfort him. Once again showing how well she can make her fake smiles look like real ones. 3- If she had feeling for Ryan, she should just admit it. She knows that Ryan likes her too and tares him up to se her with Troy. Then she just hurting my brother. That's when she's crossed the line.

I let out a sigh and leaned back in my chai thinking of when the last time I gave a real geniune smile was. I just couldn't remeber. She had been faking being happy and being herself for so long, she couldn't remeber what it was like to be sincrere. She really wasn't that happy anymore and she definitly wasn't herself these days. Everybody had noticed this. Especially Troy. Of course Ryan knew exactly what was wrong. I mean he is my twin brother, I wasn't going to lie to him.

Suddently I heard my door open and someone walk up behind me. I knew exactly who it was. "Hi Troy." I said saddly as I flipped my laptop screen down.

"Hey." He replied as he say on my bed. I swirled my chair around to face him. His look was unreadable. It was half happy and half sad. I wasn't sure what exactly was going on.

"What's up?" I decided to just start there.

"Oh nothing." He said lying back down on the bed, putting his hands behind his head.

"Doesn't look like nothing." I nudged his show as a sign for him to spill. I got my 'poker' face ready and I was fully prepared to give another freaking fake smile. I really hated when I couldn't just smile my own happy, energetic, normal smile. I just wondered so many people couldn't even tell that it was fake. Chad was acually the only person who had figured it out. He was the only one who knew that every smile she gave to Troy or to Gabby was as fake as they come. It had suprised her at first, but when he told her he knew exactly why she did it, they had become really good friends. Infact Chad was probibly the last persom she had given a real smile to.

He sat up and smiled a bit. I could tell he was trying not to though. I could tell it was about Gabriella. "So what is it?" I asked. Trying my best to sound interested. It was a really good thing I was such a good actress.

"Gabby and I broke up." He shrugged like it was no big deal. I was to say the least...officially interested.

"What happened?"

"She told me that she was in love with Ryan." He smiled again.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked confused.

"I just find it a little ironic." He shrugged again.

"What's ironic?" I asked getting a little frustrated.

He looked me right in the eye. "It's ironic that we broke up because we were both in love with Evans." He smiled again.

My stomache suddently did a 180. "You're both in love with Ryan?" I pretended to be confused. I knew what he meant. I just wanted to hear him say it again.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "No. I love you." He said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

For the first time in a long time I gave Troy a _real_ smile. It had been so long since I'd done that, but it felt good. She stood up from her chair and sat next to Troy, still smiling. He put his hand on her knee and they slowly leaned in. Their lips finally met in a sweet loving kiss that both had been waiting for, for a long time. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I love you too." I said meeting his lips once again. This time it was a lot longer and passionate.

I was happy, really happy. Not a fake happy like I had been for so long. But truly happy and I no longer needed to give fake smiles. Everbody could tell that I was back to normal. They all could see that I was me again, and I was happy I was me gain. I'd spent to many days giving a fake smile and preteding to be somone else. She didn't have to be that person anymore.

No more fake smiles.

--

_Just a very short oneshot. It just popped into my head. Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
